New Providence
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Motto: "Caribbean United" |- | align=center colspan=2 | Anthem: "God Save The King" |- | Capital || Nassau |- |'Official Languages' || English, French, Spanish |- |'Government' • King • President | Constitutional Monarchy C. Allen Martin Garcia |- |'Religion' || Christianity |- |'Formation' | June 9, 2007 |- |'Population' • Civilians | Citizens |- |'National Animal' |Flamingo |- |'Tax Rate' || 15% |- |'Currency' || Dollar ($) |- |} New Providence is a dominion established by the Floridian Empire on June 9, 2007. The nation became independent on June 29, 2007. Those from the nation are known as Caribbeans, due to the nation ruling most of the Caribbean islands. = History = The Founding (June 2007) The dominion was founded on June 9, 2007 by King Allen. The dominion was named after the island on which Nassau resided, which was New Providence. Following the signing of the Triple Partition Pact, the Floridian Empire gained control of all Caribbean islands, except for the U.S. Virgin Islands. King Allen had the dominion administer all of the islands. Following the signing of the Triple Partition Pact, the islands of Martinique, Dominica, Guadeloupe, and St. Lucia went to New Arundel. On June 29, the dominion became an independent nation, and Martin Garcia was elected President of the new nation. C. Allen was recognized as the non-Executive King of New Providence. = Foreign Relations = New Providence is a mostly isolationist nation that looks to stay out of most or all affairs between other nations. The nation's largest ally is the New United States. The nation also has good relations with the other former Dominions of the Empire. New Providence is mostly neutral towards Slaybackia and New Arundel. Allies * New United States = Military = The Caribbean Military is made up of three groups. They are the Army, Navy, and Coast Guard. The Caribbean Army is the main part of the nation's military. The army is main offensive and defensive part of the military. The navy is the nation's main offensive and defensive force in the waters. The fifth of the military is the Coast Guard. The Coast Guard mainly patrols the nation's waters and waterways. = Administrative Divisions = New Providence is made up of twenty-one Territories, those being: * Anguilla * Antigua & Barbuda * Aruba * Bahamas * Barbados * British Virgin Islands * Cayman Islands * Cuba * Grenada * Dominican Republic * Haiti * Jamaica * Montserrat * Netherlands Antilles * Saint Barts * Saint Kitts & Nevis * Saint Martin * Saint Vincent & the Grenadines * Trinidad & Tobago * Turks & Caicos Islands Most of the Territories are made up of Divisions, though some are not. The Territories that do not have Divisions are: * Aruba * Montserrat * Saint Barts * Saint Martin = National Holidays = * King's Day - January 8 - Celebration of the King's birthday * Founding Day - June 9 - Celebration of the founding of New Providence * Independence Day - June 29 - Celebration of becoming an independent nation * President's Day - August 2 - Celebration of the President's birthday Though not shown above, all major Christian & Jewish holidays are national holidays. Category:Floridian Empire